


My Daddy Said Shoot

by julimoore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, FakeHaus, small mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julimoore/pseuds/julimoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse is a notorious sniper. She likes to be alone and intends to keep it that way. Until a certain man with blue eyes shows up and steals her kill, Elyse can't imagine ever finding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sniped Ya

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't enough Elyse/James fics out there. I listened to Daddy Lessons by Beyonce a lot while writing this, so if you want to listen to my inspiration, that's it! Enjoy!

She was always tough. Could hold her own. Didn't need anyone to watch her back. 

 

Elyse had the aim of a goddess, she never missed a shot. 

 

She took aim. Held her breath. Pulled the trigger. Whispered,  _ sniped ya, _ as her target fell to the ground.

 

She never disappointed a client. Always got her way. She lived in luxury for it, too. Pay days were always generous in appreciation for her quickness, cleanness.

 

Killing was something she was great at. Social interaction was another story. Elyse liked to spend time between kills polishing her gun and watching tv with her puppy sidekick.

 

Her puppy sidekick wasn't really a puppy anymore. He was a grown lab who took up half the couch, but Elyse still called him her baby boy and snuggled close to him. 

 

And she couldn't be happier.

 

But happiness evolves. It changes, grows, slips away, comes back. 

 

Her newest target slips away, but doesn't come back.

 

Lined up in her sights, she goes to pull the trigger. Has her breath held and index finger about to curl right before she sees a man with brown hair and black gloves placing a gun to her target's head and then shoots. 

 

Elyse watches, anger flowing through her as she watches  _ her  _ target fall to the ground lifeless. The unwelcomed killer turns around, taunting her, giving her a wink through her scope. She wants to pull the trigger on him, but decides to cut her losses and leave. She doesn't know who that man was, but he had nerve for sure. 

 

He had nerve and pretty blue eyes. Which she could see all too clearly on her drive home.

 

Then Elyse opens her door and there his is; he's sitting on  _ her _ carpet playing with  _ her  _ dog in  _ her _ loft. 

 

At least he had the decency to take his shoes off by the door, but she can't help the feeling of betrayal that comes with her puppy not tearing this stranger to shreds.

 

He looks up at her and smiles, and she's mad all over again. He laughs at her frown which just makes her angerer. He stands up and then he's walking over to her, all muscles and a cheeky grin.

 

She's preparing her mind to fight. He's a lot bigger than she is, but she knows how to put up a good fight. Her hand goes for the knife in her waistband. 

 

But her fingertips barely brushed the leather holder before her arms were pinned up against the door by her wrists. His strong hands keeping her in place as she struggles against his hold.

 

And then they lock eyes. 

 

And then his lips were on hers and she felt all the air rush from her lungs. His lips were so soft and unexpected. She surprises herself by returning the kiss and she feels her anger turning into passion.

 

And then he was letting go of her wrists and her hands were in his hair and he was hoisting her up against the door. She wraps her legs around his waist and feels her head spin as he presses further into her. 

 

"James." He introduces himself breathlessly. She swears his eyes are now a darker shade of blue than when he had winked at her earlier. 

 

"Elyse."

 

Then he was on her again. Kissing her and nipping at the skin on her neck and finding that  _ one  _ spot that made her release a sigh and grip the back of James' neck harder, probably drawing blood. Her head hits the door and she's almost whimpering at the sensations that he's sending through her body. 

 

She's never felt such an intense longing for anyone before. Much less for a man who stole one of her kills and then proceeded to break into her apartment. But his mouth is magic against her skin and his hands are leaving trails of fire where they've touched underneath her tanktop and his thumbs are rubbing circles into her bare skin.

 

She gets her tanktop up and over her head and his mouth is trailing hot kisses down her chest and then down her stomach. She’s arching into him and gripping his hair like she’s afraid he’ll leave any second. He gives a soft hum in appreciation when she lets out a moan from him finding a particularly sensitive spot right about the waistline of her shorts.

 

He stops and comes up to look at her and she's flush against the door and she thinks she probably looks like a sweaty mess, but all she sees is  _ adoration  _ in his eyes.

 

So, she takes his head between her small hands and Elyse is kissing him with all she's worth. Their teeth are clashing and it's messy and almost violent, but this feels like  _ them.  _ Like they've been doing this for ages and they just  _ know _ each other.

 

Eventually they have to pull apart and James is looking at her, his bottom lip is swollen and there's blood starting to pool in a mark that looks a lot like a bite. 

 

She's trying to catch her breath against the door, but his presence has almost consumed her very being. She's willing her lungs to stop burning when she eyes the blood starting drip down.

 

Elyse licks her own lips and swipes the blood from his with her thumb. She gives him a seductive smile that makes the hands on her waist tighten.

 

Green eyes sparkling, she whispers,

"Sniped ya"


	2. Breathless in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback on the first chapter!

It's been weeks since the first encounter between them.

Weeks of exploring and laughing and getting to know one another.

They're always at Elyse's apartment and it starts to feel like James has a permanent residence there. Elyse starts to enjoy the activities she once thought were mundane because there is this man brushing his teeth beside her in the mirror and somehow his eyes transfer nothing but warmth to her's through the mirror. 

He's nothing but sweet to her. Like when she's dangling her legs on the counter and he's making pancakes. The radio is playing softly in the background and James can't resist pecking a kiss to Elyse's lips when he notices how the rising sun reflects off of her hair and notices just how cute she is sitting there humming along to the radio. Then she hums a different kind of song into his kiss. 

But James is also so, so  _ hot _ . He wakes her up one morning and he's tugging her out of bed and pulling her out of the apartment and down the elevator in ten minutes; the fastest Elyse swears she's ever gotten out of the house.

She realizes halfway to their destination that he's taking her to one of his kills. She's giddy and adrenaline filled because he's been to her's, but this is the first time he's sharing his target. Elyse has never been this close to a target before. Sniper rifles, after all, are much better long distance weapons.

Elyse feels electricity when James holds her from behind and places the silenced pistol in her gloved hands. 

"Just aim and shoot, babe." He raises her arms and she doesn't ask any questions. Like, why was this man already tied and gagged? How did James know exactly how to get to this remote location? No, she just pulls the trigger as she's told and she just barely hits the target's head because James' lips are suddenly on her neck making her knees weak. 

He whispers, "you're so fucking perfect" and he lowers their hands and takes back his gun. Then  he says, "see you in hell" and throws a match at the scene before them. He usually likes to watch the flames dance, but he's eager to get the blonde next to him home. 

When they get to the apartment, there's a certain kind of rush to put away their guns and gloves that makes Elyse sweat. James had his hand on her thigh the entire drive home and she just  _ knows  _ what's about to happen.

James is waiting for her while leaning on the counter and it makes her nervous and excited at the same time. And when she's done, he takes her hand and wastes no time in leading her into the bedroom.

He closes the door and pulls her in front of him, taking her head in his hands and kissing her hard. Elyse melts into him, and they're slowing walking back towards the bed until the mattress hits her thigh. They stop and catch their breath while James is taking off her shirt and she's unbuttoning his pants. They aren't in any hurry, so he takes the time to really appreciate her soft skin and the way she smells like vanilla and sunshine.

She hums when he drop to unbutton her shorts and he drags them down painfully slow and-  _ god _ the sight of those blue eyes looking up at her while he's on his knees is going to kill her one day she's sure of it.

But James is so focused on the way she's biting her lip above him and how tight her hand is gripping his hair that he almost forgets what he's doing. He runs his hands up the sides of her legs and then he lifts her up and places her gently on the bed. He now knows what art is and it's Elyse on the bed with her blonde hair splayed out and her green eyes drinking him in and the way the morning sun is starting to splash shades of orange and pink to surround them; it's  _ art _ .

He takes of shirt and joins her on the bed, settling himself over her. James does this because he knows it's her favorite position and he doesn't mind because, while she loves to feel surrounded by him, he loves to surround her. They fit together perfectly despite their height differences.

Elyse has zero patience and she's reaching for his boxers but as soon as she gets to the waistband, James is grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. 

"Not yet." And she squirms a bit from his words, but she respects his request. 

She keeps her hands above her head as he starts to move down her body and kiss trails of fire over her entire stomach. He's so attentive to her and he listens to the noises she's making like he's writing the most beautiful piece of music and is trying to get the crescendo  _ just  _ right.

Below him, she's getting more impatient with every kiss and he has to hold her hips down when he gets to her thighs because she's desperate for friction. He plans to draw this out further, worship her more, but when he places a gentle kiss on her through her underwear that makes her beg,  _ " _ James _ please",  _  he can't hold back any longer. 

He takes their remaining clothes off and then kisses her with more passion than he's ever felt before.

When he finally enters her, Elyse feels like they're becoming one and it's no longer him and her but  _ them.  _ Elyse feels dizzy with passion and James seems to feel the same cause he's speaking her name like prayer and gripping her waist like he's afraid to let go. There'll probably be bruises there later, but she doesn't mind. She's pretty sure she's leaving tiny trails of blood down his back from her fingernails anyways. 

He doesn't think he can last much longer, so he locks eyes with Elyse and she gets his wordless message clear. She initiates a messy kiss and he about dies when she whispers, "let go," into it.

It feels like fireworks between them and they both climax together like they're the only two people in the universe. Elyse has never felt anything so  _ raw _ and so  _ intense.  _ Her heart is beating like crazy and coming down from this kind of high feels so different from all the other times. She feels so much more satisfied and whole.

When she takes a second to catch her breath and think, she recognizes this as the first time they've really made love. Everything before that was just exposition and this was the ultimate climax. The lazy patterns he's making into her skin as he also tries to catch his breath are little affirmations of the  _ feeling _ between them.

He sees her eyes start to flutter shut and he moves them so he's on his back and her head is resting on his chest. He's playing with her hair and watches her as she falls asleep. 

Only when he's sure she's deep asleep does he whisper, "I'm yours," before he lets sleep claim him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this as two parts, but decided it was too long and split it into three. So hopefully chapter three will be up by the end of this weekend! :)


	3. See You in Hell

It's been months since the first encounter between them.

They're laying on Elyse's couch together and she's got her head on James' chest while his arm is around her and lazily playing with the ends of her blonde hair. There's a movie on, but neither could say what was happening. They were more focused on just being lost in each other's presence.

"It's not just me, you know."

Elyse closes her eyes, drinking in his soft voice and the vibrations the words caused in his chest.

"I know," she says. After their first night together, she researched who he was, what he did for a living.

"What do you know?"

"Enough to not be worried."

When he hears this and he pushes them up, making Elyse scoot back a bit and run her hands through her hair.

He hooks a strand of hair she missed behind her ear and runs his thumb along her jawline. "You shouldn't say that."

"I'm not scared," she whispers and she's running her hand up the arm that's holding her face, trapping it there. "You won't let them touch me."

James looks at her and she knows it's not that simple. She _wants_ it to be that simple. But it's not.

"I took an oath, Elyse." His blue are just that; blue. Sadness seems to radiate from him and it pierces her heart like a knife. His thumb has travelled to her lip and she presses a kiss to it.

"Then why'd you come to me after stealing my target? You could have just done that stupid wink and left. You didn't have to come here."

James pulls her into his lap, his back now against the couch and looking up into green eyes he had come to be so familiar with. Her hair was dangling over them, almost creating a curtain between them and the outside world.

"You know I had to." His words cause her to shut her eyes and grip his shoulders.

Elyse doesn't cry. Hasn't since she was a small child. Now though, a tear threatens to fall onto James' shirt beneath her.

" _Don't_ say that," she begs.

"Say what? That I have a responsibility to my crew? That we took an oath of no commitment? No girls, no boys, no falling in-"

"Stop!" She's pounding her small fists against his chest and he grips her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. She rests her fists against him and finally opens her eyes to stare into his.

" _Elyse, you were supposed to be my next target."_

Of course, Elyse already knew this. She knew it deep down, but hearing those words ring in the air...well this feels like something else entirely. This feels like someone ripping her chest open with their bare hands. _This_ was something she never wanted to accept. Something she _couldn't_ accept.

Elyse can't finds words to respond. She collapses against his chest instead and let's herself cry into his neck. She can feel his strong arms coming to wrap around her and pull her closer as he nuzzles into her. He's whispering sweet nothings into her hair like it's the end of the world and they're spending their last minutes together.

When her sobbing starts to die down to a few sniffles, James is there, kissing her tears away and handing her a tissue from the table beside them.

"I can't let you go," she chokes out.

"I don't want to go."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. When you turned around. I should have just fucking shot you."

James ignores the anger in her voice and presses a kiss upon Elyse's lips. "I should have killed _you_ when I had the chance. When you walked through that door. I should have gotten away."

"We fucked up."

"I love when you wear your hair like this, all crinkled and wavy." He runs his fingers through her hair as he says this and pulls a piece that was stuck to her face from earlier's tears.

"James-"

"I love how your eyes light up when the doorbell rings for dinner." He traces the spaces under her eyes with his thumbs, wiping away any remaining wetness.

"I don't know what-"

"AND I love watching you kill. I love the way your hair blows on the top of rooftops and that stupid catch-phrase you always say and your laugh.." He pauses and takes her hands into his. "Elyse, your laughter after you pull that trigger makes me feel something I can't even explain." He brings her hands to his lips and presses a kiss on her knuckles.

He says, "we fucked up" and it's all she can do not to kill him here. Because, how terrible is it for two people to fall in love so quickly, so terribly hard for each other, before they realize the truth? The reality?

She's pulling away from him, trying to stand up and leave. He's grabbing her, trying to keep her down and he's begging her to stop.

"no no no no," she's pleading. She breaks free and stumbles backwards. She hits her leg on the coffee table and lands with a thud on the ground.

She's not fast enough to get off the ground and run before his arms come around her from the back. She knows he's stronger. Knows she won't get away and so she throws her head back against his shoulder and covers her face with her hands.

"Don't do this," he pleads.

"You're leaving!" She screams and wants to hit him but doesn't move.

"I'm not."

"It would hurt less if you had just killed me." Elyse says this so softly, but it hit James harder than any bullet could. He relaxes his hold on her and she stumbles out of his arms.

She turns to face him and he felt his heart shatter. She looks defeated and there's certain kind of hopelessness in her eyes that makes him want to cry himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry I fell in love with you."

Her hand flies to cover her mouth and she squeezes her eyes shut. He’s never said those words to her and in that moment she wishes they were anybody else. Two normal people who didn’t have contracts to kill and responsibilities that made it actually enjoyable to hear ‘I love you’.

Elyse takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, too. Sorry that I love you too. Sorry that you were too weak to kill me before _this_ mess happened." Her words had fire in them and they seemed to burn her own tongue as much as they burnt the disheveled man in front of her.

"Don't put all of this on me, Elyse!"

"But you were never MY target!" She's trying to shake off any blame; find a way to make it all his fault. It's his fault she fell in love with him. It's his fault that she can't resist staring into his blue eyes when he's over her in bed, making love to her.

She can't take the blame. Isn't strong enough to for that. But neither is he, cause he's got this expression on his face that makes her regret the venom she’s been spitting out.

"I'm sorry," she says softly

"You're right."

"It’s not your fault."

"It is."

“We both knew what we were getting into.”

“You deserve so much more.”

Before Elyse can reply, James has closed the gap between them and is pulling her against him. She places her arms around his neck and he's got one hand around her waist and the other holding the back of her head. He's takes a deep breath of everything that Elyse is before turning his head to meet her lips.

This kiss is slow and small. It's nothing but love and apologies and promises of a future together. A future that isn’t certain, but they’ll face it together anyways.

"Sniped ya," she says eventually, when they have to pull apart for air. Their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes are shut.

"See you in hell," he replies back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've really enjoyed writing in this universe, and I think was thinking about expanding it and maybe adding more characters if you guys are interested? Let me know in a comment or find me on tumblr at gluebabyy 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
